Tattered Feathers
by Akilah Swiftblade
Summary: Sixty years have passed and peace has remained throughout the land. Now a darkness has arisen, but Lark's adventure is over and her daughter Rae's has just begun. Using her mother's gift she joins the fellowship and finds something unexpected in one of her companions...LEGOLAS/OC SEQUEL TO SHIFTING WINGS (Hobbit Archive)
1. Chapter 1

Tattered Feathers-Prologue  
"Rae?! Varaelia Durin where are you?"  
The brunette dwarf looked about. It was then he spotted the crow hopping from rafter to rafter. The bird stopped and looked down on him. Kili raised an eyebrow at his daughter and he heard the crow huff before jumping off the beam. She flew down to him and as she landed, she changed. There before him stood a young, ebony haired girl. Her eyes were a fierce orange and she stood at the height of a small man, very unusual considering her dwarven genes. Rae crossed her arms and looked down.  
"You called?"  
Kili mimicked her stance.  
"Don't take that tone with me young lady! I've been looking for you for hours!"  
Her eyes softened and she sighed.  
"Sorry Papa..."  
Kili smiled lightly. He could never stay angry with her for long.  
"It's alright Kitten. I came to fetch you."  
Her eyebrows quirked up, but Kili said nothing. He just walked away towards the throne room.  
"Mysterious as always Dad!"  
She ran after him.

Rae looked up at her uncle. He sat on his throne, his baby son; her cousin, Fraeli, gurgled when he saw her. She smiled and scooped him out of his fathers arms.  
"Hello chum! You're getting big aren't you?"  
She cooed at her cousin who grabbed one of her slim fingers in his little chubby hand and giggled. Fili chuckled and his niece raise her hairless face to look at him.  
"Rae...we all know you're still having nightmares."  
She looked down again, she thought she'd hidden that very well from everyone, but they were her family and they noticed everything. Fili sighed and sat up and basketed his on his lap.  
"Rae, you keep saying that you see a large flaming eye? And that you hear a voice in a language you don't understand?"  
She remained silent, but nodded. Fraeli squeezed her finger, blubbing, before shoving it in his mouth and began gumming it.  
"You remember Gandalf, Rae?"  
It was then a figure walked out from the shadows. His beard and hair were almost as grey as his hat and cloak, a crooked staff was in his right hand and his eyes pierced crystal blue and sharp. She smiled lightly when she saw her mothers friend.  
"Hello Mithrindir!"  
"Varaelia..."  
The old wizard smiled and approached her. Fraeli wriggled in her arms and began warbling at the wizard who chuckled at the young prince.  
"Varaelia, I've stopped here as I believe that the One had been found. You were scarred from an early age by this power...but I believe that if you journey to Rivendell with a party of dwarves then we might be able to stop these nightmares you have."  
She gaped at him.  
"My dear, I would advise it. War is coming whether we want it or not and if these dreams are as powerful as I believe them to be then you are in great danger."  
Kili and Lark stepped out from their position in the far back of the room. Her mothers eyes were filled with concern and dread, but her Papa looked murderous.  
"I will not allow my daughter to gallavant over Middle-Earth with this danger out there Gandalf!"  
Lark rested a hand on her husbands shoulder.  
"Kili, would you rather that she continued to have these dreams. She's had them since she was a little girl."  
Rae looked between her parents as they continued to talk between themselves. This was just so much im one day. She looked down at Fraeli, his big purple eyes stared up at her softly and a smile graced his podgy face. He was her distraction from the nightmares, from the eye that stalked her sleep, from the voice tha seemed to grow louder in her ears each day.  
She rubbed her nose against his and looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to her mother. Lark cupped her daughters cheek.  
"Do you want to go to Rivendell?"  
"I...i just want them gone...besides I think its about time I had an adventure!"  
Kili's face fell and he looked at her. His face looked as if it would crumble.  
"But what if something happens?"  
Passing her cousin to her mother she hugged her father. She whispered in his ear.  
"Nothing will happen Papa. I promise that I'll come home."  
She squeezed him tightly and turned to Gandalf. The wizard looked at her solemnly.  
"We leave at first light."  
To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Look who's back? Back again? XD It's me! Please read, review follow and favourite etc! :)**

**Chapter 1-A Fellowship is Born**

It had been several weeks since Rae had arrived in Rivendell. Instead of taking a small company of dwarves, it had just been her and Gandalf. Her uncle Gimili was due to arrive any day for a council that the Lord Elrond had called. Apparently all the races who fought for the side of the light were due to arrive. Tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, Rae sighed.

"Bored bored so very bored with nothing to do."

She heard a chuckle behind her and turned to face the Lord Elrond. Smiling he approached her with a smooth aura about him.

"Had you been inside about an hour ago Raeli then you would've seen the young hobbit Frodo Baggins awaken. He has recovered much in such a short time, especially since the injury he's received was from a Ring Wraith."

Rae shivered at the name and tried to ignore the whispering voice that it conjured. Sadly Elrond noticed.

"He feels your presence, more now than before as the One's power is stronger than ever. You're resilient not to give in my dear."

He rested a light hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. He could see she was afraid of what may happen, that she was afraid of the eye. Coming to Rivendell had done nothing to her dreams and he wasn't going to have another argument with Gandalf about why she shouldn't go on this quest to destroy the ring.

"I know I have to go with whoever decides to destroy the ring, but...it effects me so badly...I lose all my sense around it and he...he is always whispering to me..."

"He too speaks in my mind...I cannot tell you not to go for I fell that it's what your Grandparents and their kin have planned for you, but I can only tell you to be careful...anyway on a more lighter note the envoys are arriving...I believe that a Gimili was looking for you...he's in the council chambers."

Rae's face lit up and her orange eyes danced. She ran from the balcony just as Gandalf approached it. She ran down the stairs and towards the counselling rooms, making sure not to trip on her dress. Swinging open the large doors she spotted her red-haired uncle leaning on his axe and pretending not to admire the elven architecture. The dwarf turned and spotted his niece.

"RAE!"

"UNCLE GIMILI!"

She ran to the dwarf who wrapped his arms lovingly around her. Gimili wasn't a big one on showing emotions, but when it came to his friend, Kili's daughter, he made the exception. Planting a kiss on his cheek Rae smiled.

"What news from Erebor? How are my parents? And my other family? Oh and Fraeli?"

Gimili chuckled.

"So many questions Kit! I havenae got the breath to answer them all at once...well..."

Just as Gimli was about to speak the doors burst open again. Several men marched through and sat in the council circle. Some of the envoy of dwarves began talking to them, but Gimili sent a couple of the men a glare for interrupting him. Rae giggled at his expression.

"You were saying?"

"Ah yes anyway.."

Again the poor dwarf was interrupted as the doors banged off the walls again. This time elves descended gracefully down the stairs and took their place at the circle. Rae awed the elves beauty and grace. She scanned over them and her flaming gaze fell on one who seemed familiar. He had long silvery blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He stood with an air about him and held his jaw up proud. His eyes met hers and she felt something inside her jump and her cheeks flamed against her pale complexion. The elf smiled and lowered his head. Rae turned to her uncle again, casting glances occasionally at the elf. He reminded her of Thranduil. The elf king that traded with Erebor, but he appeared to young and carefree to be him, besides Thranduil knew who she was and would greet her. Gimili tried to speak again.

"Anyway..."

The doors swung again a third time and Elrond, Gandalf and Frodo came into the room. Gimili threw up his hands.

"I give up lass!"

Chuckling she led him to a seat and took a chair next to him, folding her hands in her lap. Elrond began talking, but Rae barely listened. It was already something that he'd said to her before. A man, named Boromir, got up and glared over at a ranger.

"And what would a RANGER know of this matter?"

The blonde elf stood swiftly and spoke.

"This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!"

The man blinked and Rae looked over at the future King of Gondor.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?!"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!"

Aragorn told the elf, Legolas, to sit. She sent a glare at Boromir's next words.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Ignoring them again she lowered her head when everyone started arguing about the fate of the ring. The voice whispered to her.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

She lifted her head when she heard a small voice over everything. The voices quietened.

"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!"

She stared at Frodo Baggins of the Shire amazed. A hobbit wanted to take on this horrid task? Frodo gazed around.

"And no, I don't know the way."

Gandalf patted his shoulder.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear"

Aragorn stood and approached the hobbit, he kneeled.

"By my life or death I will protect you. You have my sword!"

The elf approached and nodded.

"And you have my bow."

Gimili stood and marched over. Rae felt her jaw drop.

"And my axe!"

Boromir casually approached.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is what the council wants, then Gondor will see it done."

Rae laughed as three more hobbits burst from their hiding places and joined Frodo's side. Gandalf's eyes met hers and he nodded. She stood slowly and walked over. Gimili's eyes widened.

"Master Baggins, I Varaelia Durin Princess Under the Mountain and granddaughter to Yavanna and Mahal offer you my services in your quest."

"No lass! Ye cannae!"

"It's not a women's quest!"

Elrond raised his hand and all protests died.

"Ten companions. You shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring!"

**Please review etc! TTFN xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated in ages! Got into a serious flow with one of my other stories – A Return Journey- and kind of got carried away :3 Sorry! Also I'm apologising as I've just reread Tattered Feathers and kicked myself repeatedly as I spelt Gimli wrong through the entire of chapter 2! HOW DID I DO THAT?! ';S'SA;ALS'Q'[WEP'3 l#O][;[I]P][...right I'm calm now...**

**Chapter 3 – The Journey Begins**

They'd set off the next morning, Elrond sent them off with his blessing and told Rae to be careful out there. The girl had nodded and then continued on there road. Whilst they had travelled she'd been able to get to know the rest of her companions. Frodo, she'd known distantly through Bilbo's letters and now she knew his cousin Pippin, his best friend Merry and Frodo's "bodyguard" Sam. All the hobbits were really sweet and kept telling her that she was one of the most beautiful people they'd ever seen. Rae spoke with Aragorn and found that he was indeed Isidulr's Heir, though he'd become a ranger and wasn't fond of the thought of being king. The black-haired girl admired the crystal necklace that the man wore, he said he'd gotten it from his One. She noticed how he looked sad when he mentioned her, but didn't comment. Boromir was actually quite polite to Varaelia, unlike his impression at the council had first implied. He was gentlemanly and very funny. The Man of Gondor took a shine to the hobbits, finding it his duty to keep an eye on them. The one person she rarely spoke to was the elf and that was because he mainly kept to himself. She knew his name was Legolas and she'd found out, to her slight amazement, that he was King Thranduil's son. The elf seemed to avoid any conversation with her, not that she was overly bothered.

"Gandalf we could take the Mines of Moria?"

Rae was brought back to the present and looked around. Sam and Frodo were watching as Boromir sparred with Merry and Pippin. For two hobbits with no experience with a sword, they were doing very well. Rae got to her feet and went over to Bill the pony. He was munching on some grass, near to where Legolas was looking around at nothing.

"Hello there Bill."

Legolas looked round at the girl. Her dark hair fell over her face as she stooped to the pony's head. The elf tilted his head and admired her features. She had an almost upside down teardrop shaped face and large eyes. The fierceness of their orange iris' mystified Legolas and he liked the way her ebony locks showed a dark beauty in the light. He realised he was staring and quickly turned his head. Rae wasn't paying attention, she was busy talking to the pony.

"Oh Bill I know the stuff is heavy, but I'm not going to change to help you with the load...sorry."

The pony whinnied and nudged her with his head. Suddenly Rae snapped her head round when she heard Boromir cry out. Merry and Pippin had launched themselves at him and were wrestling him on the ground. The man laughed as he was jostled about by the hobbits. Rae laughed and then quickly looked around, a scent had caught her nose. The whispering in her head started again and Legolas went up to her.

"Varaelia are you alright?"

She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the hissing voice.

"Yeah I'm fine."

The scent grew stronger and she moved past the elf and onto the stone where he'd previously been. Legolas followed after her. Her burning eyes were hard as she looked at the landscape and a growl escaped her.

"Something's coming..."

"I cannot see anything."

"Can't you smell it? It smells of foul smoke and iron..."

Aragorn looked at her.

"How can you smell that from here?"

Gandalf looked at her and nodded, but Gimli shook his head.

"I wouldn't Rae,,,I don't think yer father would like it."

"Uncle they're going to find out sometime...might as well make it now."

"Is that smoke?"

Everyone's heads turned to watch the dark black cloud approaching them. Boromir stood.

"It's moving fast."

Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"HIDE!"

They all dashed into hiding places, under bushes, the cover of rocks. Rae stayed out a minute longer and quickly studied them. Then she crouched and perched on a rock, shrinking in size and sprouting black feathers. The crow hopped along the rocks as the flock of Crebain flew over head, screeching loudly. She took of into the air after them and flew with them until she heard Gandalf's voice in her head.

"_VARAELIA GET BACK NOW!"_

"_Alright alright I'm coming."_

She felt the needing urge to follow them, but swooped and returned back to the Fellowship. She heard their voices as she flew nearer.

"Where's Rae?"

"She's vanished!"

"No she can't have she was here a minute ago!"

"Her father is going to kill me!"

"Gimli what are you on about?"

"Ack you'll see! Look there she is!"

The dwarf pointed as the crow flew low and landed on his helmet. She croaked to Gandalf who nodded.

"I see spies of Sauroman."

The crow nodded and hopped around the dwarf's helmet. Aragorn looked at it for a minute then a smile spread along his face.

"I never thought I'd see one of your kind before. I've heard of your mother, but this is an honour Princess."

Rae tilted her head and squawked embarrassed. The rest of the group, bar Gandalf and Gimli, looked at him confused.

"Aragorn what do you mean? It's just a crow."

Gimli guffawed.

"Just a crow?! Hmmpf she ain't no crow. She's a Maiar. Varaelia is Princess Under the Mountain, yes but, she is also Grandaughter to Mahal and Yavanna...she is the second Lady of the Greenwood!"

Legolas blinked and then bowed his head. The hobbits looked around confused and Boromir leaned down and whispered.

"She's practically half Valar...very rare...only one full-blooded child of the valar has ever been born and many don't now where he or she lives."

Rae swooped off Gimli's head and shifted back. She folded her arms.

"She is my mother. And she has chosen a mortal life with my father therefore she isn't a Valar anymore, just a Maiar."

Gandalf interrupted before more could be said.

"I'm sorry we will have to continue this discussion another day. Time is pushing on and Sauroman and Sauron's spies are everywhere. We must take the Pass of Caradhras if we are to make it to Mordor."

They looked at him blankly and Rae just huffed, before jumping and shifting in mid-air. The black wolf ran slightly ahead and then everyone pushed on after her.

**Please Review Fave and Follow thanks TTFN**


End file.
